godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla Island
Godzilla Island '''is a 2018 American science fiction monster film directed by Gareth Edwards. It is the second movie in the Godzilla 2014 reboot series and is about a mysterious island Godzilla travels to after his legendary battle with the M.U.T.O. This movie also features Anguirus, a classic Kaiju who first appeared in the '''1955 movie, "Godzilla Raids Again". This film was released worldwide in 2D, 3D, and IMAX 3D on June 8, 2018. Plot The movie starts with showing flashbacks to 2014, showing clips of when Godzilla fought the M.U.T.O. Dr.Serizawa narrates, explaining how Godzilla's origins, and how he came and fought the M.U.T.O and possibly saved the world. He explains that Godzilla has simply vanished, no where to be found, after his departure at the end of the battle in 2014. He has been missing for three years - but now, the King has returned. This next scene takes place in a military submarine, deep in the depths of the Pacific Ocean. The radar starts picking something up. A massive, explainable organism is heading towards them at a fast pace. A marine seeing this quickly tells an officer, who runs to the radar to see this strange phenomenon. He stares at it hard, and then realizes this could only be one thing - a kaiju. He quickly shouts orders to his comrades to steer the ship away. But the creature is moving too fast. So he commands them to fire the missiles NOW. The missiles are fired, and soon, they hit something. Something really BIG. A loud groan is heard, and whatever it was, swims away. But it's not over. As the creature turns around, a massive, but familiar tail smashes the sub, and totally obliterates it, killing everyone on board. At a military base in a classified area, a report is filed about this case. It is decided that the incident will be kept classified. Dr. Serizawa is called in to inspect the file. He is certain this beast can be only one creature. Godzilla. But almost everyone denies him, as they assume Godzilla has died. From the submarine's remains that have washed up on the coast of New York, a recording is preserved. When listened to, the mysterious groan can be heard, as well as the sounds of marines screaming as the monster attacks. Serizawa listens to it carefully, and is soon convinced that this "monster" is Godzilla. After a heated argument with military officer Joesph Deebreak (Neil Flynn) '''about the idea, Serizawa proves he is right by playing a certain moment of the tape. In this moment, you can slightly here one marine cry, "It's him! He's back!" and another try to fit in, "It Godzi-," proving Serizawa's point. Deebreak listens to it again, and then again, and then slowly looks up at Serizawa and just says, "My God. The King really has returned." ''' The military now tries to find Godzilla on radar. Reports have gone public, evacuations have taken place, and warning have been issued causing wide-spread panic. Meanwhile, Ford Brody and his family are planning on evacuating their home city as soon as possible. But there is one problem. Ford is being asked, well demanded more like, to come and fight in the military again. So Ellie and Sammy leave to live with Ellie's mother until this clears up, despite much debating, and Ford stays behind to fight Godzilla when he comes. Ford sighs, reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a picture of his deceased father. "I'll do it for you, dad." Ford says quietly to himself. Ford is taken to the military base, and is told that Godzilla is heading strait towards a mysterious island. Many questions arise. Is this Godzilla's home? What else lives there? More Godzillas? Monsters beyond the imagination? But furthermore, Ford is then asked to join an expedition group of soldiers and scientists to travel to this island to discover what is going on. He is given 24 hours to think about it. But he doesn't even think. He knows what his father would want him to do. "Count me in." He says. A fleet of helicopters are taken to get to the island. Though the military pilots try their hardest to keep Godzilla in sight, he moves very fast and it is hard to keep up. Finally, after what seems like an eternity to Ford, they finally arrive at a remote tropical island.